


Amethyst Eyes

by dragonwell_nova_system



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Royalty AU, Sad Ending, This Is Sad, no happy ending, roman is a prince bc yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwell_nova_system/pseuds/dragonwell_nova_system
Summary: old fic, does not reflect our writing.very sad. just. intensely sad.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Amethyst Eyes

Virgil always knew he was...strange. He never gave a beautiful woman a second glance. He knew when a woman was beautiful. He just didn't react the same way his brothers did. He didn't gawk at beautiful women. He didn't stare. Actually, he found that he preferred to look at other men. But he knew it was strange, that he was to like women and shut up. So he did his work and never asked for more than the necessities. He was happy, even if he died alone.

The prince of the country - Roman - was similar in a way. He didn't feel things towards the princesses who were always brought to him, not what he knew he should be feeling at least. He recognized their beauty...but he never craved it. He thought he was just, wrong. Until he saw the peasant boy with purple eyes. Such a strange color, on such a pale face...You'd think he was a prince with how wonderful he looked. He wasn't looking at the ladies around him either. He didn't give any woman a second glance. But men caught his attention. He didn't show it, and Roman wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't recognized the behavior as his own. The beautiful stranger and three other men who looked similar to him were working for his family that night, it was a ball.

Roman caught the young man before he managed to run away after the ball ended. "Tell me," He started, holding the pale boy's wrist. "Why do you not give the women a second glance, but the men you do?"

Virgil's mind was racing. He didn't think he would be caught - he had never been caught before. And by the prince, no less. His voice was quiet as he answered. "I prefer the company of other men over women, my lord." As soon as the words left his lips he knew he was done for, and as he glanced up at the eyes of the prince, the reaction he expected...wasn't there.

Roman's heart practically stopped as he heard this soft confession. Not from the words themselves, no, but the low, raspy voice that delivered them. A beautiful voice for s beautiful, hard working stranger. "Well then," He started again, lacing an arm around the male's waist. "you are not alone. What is your name?"

The feeling of this man's strong, yet gentle arm around his waist had Virgil melting. He slowly looks down at the ground, answering the prince with his soft voice. "Virgil, your highness." There was something about him...he felt like he should trust him. And he did.

"As you are undoubtedly well aware, mine is Roman," He responded with a flair, his lips curling up into a wide grin. This stranger, Virgil...was adorable. Utter perfection in human skin. 

The dramatic way Roman responded caused Virgil's lips to curl up in a soft smile, a barely there laugh escaping from his lips. It wasn't much: barely a chuckle. But the prince showed such a reaction to it, he couldn't help but to smile more.

His laugh. Oh, gods above, this beautiful stranger with beautiful eyes had a beautiful laugh as well. What of this stranger wasn't beautiful? Roman captured Virgil's chin in his hand and tilted it upwards. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against the smaller male's, and asked softly, "May I kiss you?"

Virgil's heart skipped a beat. He never expected...but what a fool he would be to decline. "Yes, you may," He whispered in answer, looking up into the amber eyes of the royal.

Roman leaned down and carefully pressed their lips together, to experience something he had never experienced, and never thought he would. A passionate kiss, the ones his parents always spoke of. He let out a quiet sigh against Virgil's lips as he felt his hands in his hair. Rough, but not uncomfortably so.

Virgil's heart was practically bursting out of his chest as he felt Roman's lips against his, just barely, but still pressure enough that it counted as a kiss. He reached up with both hands and carded his fingers through the royal's hair, neither of them breaking the kiss until one of them needed to breathe. Virgil was the one to break away, and he looked into Roman's eyes. "I must go, my lord. My brothers are waiting. I apologize..."

"Then we will meet again. The palace garden, tomorrow evening?"

At hearing these words, so easily spoken, Virgil wanted to melt into a puddle. He felt like he would, if not for the strong arm around his waist, holding him close. "Tomorrow evening," He responded, quieter than he had this whole night, as the prince released him.

The next day, these two met up, talked, and shared many, many kisses. And then the next day. And the next. For nearly three years, they spent time dodging around, sneaking kisses, making love in the most unexpected places so they wouldn't be found.

Then one night, while Roman and Virgil were lying in Roman's bed, despite Virgil's fear of getting caught, and cuddling after sharing their pleasure, Roman laid some heavy news on his lover. "I am to be married off to a princess in a few months," He whispered softly in his love's hair.

Virgil froze for a few moments. He knew this was going to happen...but he didn't expect to be told right now, after they had just shared a bed. "...I know," He whispered back, closing his eyes. 

"I wish to share my bed with you the day before the wedding. I wish to hold you. I wish to still have you while I am ruling with this princess," Is what Roman said in continuation.

Virgil gave a soft, faint smile. "Even though you are aware how easily we may be caught? Even now...I'm terrified that someone will catch us..." He rested his head against his royal's chest, inhaling his scent.

"As long as you are alive, I wish to have you in my arms. If we must continue sneaking around like this, then I shall, for as long as I must," Roman responded, nuzzling his nose into his love's hair.

"Then I accept, my love. I could think of no better way to spend a night than in your bed."

The two of them would grow to regret this promise to each other. They shared a bed the night before the wedding. But Virgil did not leave the chambers until morning. Roman tried to get him to stay longer, and Virgil relented, as he didn't want to see his prince unhappy. They thought...they would have a few more hours.

A servant opened the door to Roman's chambers as Virgil was dozing back off. This shocked Virgil back awake, and Roman's eyes went wide as the servant dropped what she was holding. "Sire..." She whispered, eyes wide, as Virgil wrapped the blankets around himself. "Go!" Roman barked to the servant, and she left, slamming the door shut behind her. Virgil stared at Roman, eyes wide and filled with fearful tears. Roman shushes him and takes his face into his hands. "Get dressed. Run. You can't stay here." "Roman..." "No. Go." Virgil takes a breath and nods, climbing out of bed and grabbing his clothing. He pulls everything on and sneaks out of the chambers, managing to get away without getting caught. 

They didn't meet for another two weeks after that. And when they did meet again, it was not for a good reason. Virgil was found and captured by the royal guard due to the servant who walked in on them reporting what she saw. Roman was utterly devastated, pained. He slipped down to the dungeons where his love was being kept, taking his hand through the bars and kissing it. "I am sorry," He said, staring into his lover's beautiful purple eyes. "I am sorry, my love. I cannot do anything." He watched as those eyes filled with tears. Tears of longing, of fear. Of resignation.

Virgil knew he was strange. He never gave a beautiful woman a second glance, and he fell in love with the prince of his country of all people. He never desired a woman. He only ever desired one person - a man, Roman, the prince of their country. And because of his desire, his love towards another man, he was sentenced to death. He was found guilty of "seducing a noble". He was given a public execution. He was quickly forgotten by all but his family and his lover.

Prince Roman was similar to this poor, amethyst eyed, beautiful man. He never craved the company of a woman. He craved the love of another man, to hold another in his arms. This man was the peasant boy, Virgil. He got to hold his love in his arms for three years. He loved this man for three years. He loved his beautiful amethyst eyes, his pale, porcelain seeming skin that seemed to get hurt way too often from the smallest things. For three, long, but all too short, years. Then, they were torn from each other, too soon, because of their own foolish want of more time with each other.

He watched those beautiful eyes close one last time from above, on a balcony. He watched that beautiful skin he'd kissed countless times pale more than should be possible, more pale than this beautiful man had ever been before, with a woman on his arm, a woman he could never truly love. A woman who thought his peasant, his love, was disgusting. A woman he had no choice but to marry. He watched as those pale, pink lips he had kissed even more countless times than the rest of him as they mouthed out one final sentence, that he recognized because he had heard it countless times over those three years they shared together. He had memorized the movements of those beautiful lips as his love said those words. And he whispered a response, almost as though it were a secret...because for them, it was. And it was all they had. Until one of them could no longer utter it.

' _I love you, Roman.'_

" _And I love you, my beautiful, amethyst eyed stranger..._ "


End file.
